Curing a Hangover
by Monkey and Cookee
Summary: Canon-ish. Set right after Ch. 27. So Hal called a day off and Kai was completely hung over, but what if Hal had actually taken care of Kai during that time, even though the poor lightweight had nearly the worst hangover in history? -M.


**Monkey: I own nothing! XD **

**So after reading chap 27 of Switch, and seeing Kai's face at the end of it before he passed out, I thought, he's a lightweight! xD And then this story was born! XD **

**Ok, so it was born about two months ago, but I lost the notebook I wrote it in and only found it a couple days ago xD **

**And yes, Kai's about to have almost the worst hangover in history, so yes it is completely exaggerated at that point, but it's meant to be funny xD And I tried to keep these two IC, although I think they came out really OOC, sorry! n.n;**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

"You're so goddamn useless," Hal muttered as he gently laid Kai's unconscious body on his couch. The blonde moved Kai's arms to his stomach to be more comfortable.

His only responses were very faint snores from the redhead.

Hal rolled his eyes as he stared at the younger male. Who the hell can get so ridiculously drunk with just one can of beer? He had seen lightweights before, but damn, this idiot took the cake.

Taking off his glasses, Hal glanced down at Kai who was still asleep and walked out of the living room and up the stairs, going into his room to take a shower. Calmly stepping out of his clothes, he went into his shower, turning on the water as cold as he could handle it, wincing slightly when he felt the water hitting his shoulder.

Minutes later, the indifferent blonde finished his shower, stepping out with only a towel around his waist to stop the drops of water still dripping down his body. He shook his head a bit, reaching a hand up to ruffle his wet hair, sending droplets of water into the air.

Hal lazily made his way to his closet and pulled out a set of comfortable clothes. He put on a pair of faded black ripped jeans and since his house was hot, he ignored his shirt and went without it.

When he walked out of his room and down the stairs, he stopped in front of Kai who was shifting around and moaning softly.

"Hey useless. Wake up."

The firm voice startled Kai whose eyes suddenly opened.

That was a bad idea.

Immediately closing his eyes, Kai groaned and covered his eyes with his hands to prevent any light from getting through. But damn that prodding light! It reached his eyes, attacking him with its brightness mercilessly.

Damn these eyelids! Weren't they supposed to throw him into darkness when he closed his eyes? He demanded a refund!

Wait...

Oh God, he's lost it.

"Useless. Time to get up."

Did he dare?

He didn't, but if he didn't do it, Hal would definitely force him one way or another.

Moving his hands down, Kai opened his eyes a little bit, letting them grow accustomed to the light before opening them fully and looking at the blonde angel.

"Hey good for nothing. If you don't get up right now, I'll kick you off this couch."

Oh, but even when threatening him, Kai found himself drawn to the smooth voice, wanting to hear it just a little longer.

Hal was probably more like a devil according to everyone else, but Kai would never let his thoughts travel in that direction.

Kai smiled up at the older investigator before sitting up. His world swam and only then did the redhead realize he had a terrible headache.

"H-Hal…?" Kai muttered out.

The blonde raised a brow at him. "Headache?"

He did not _care_, he was simply checking to see if Kai would annoy him into giving him pills. He just wanted to beat him to it.

Hands flew up to put pressure on his head, but Kai didn't fail to notice the question, that word alone hadn't made his headache double in pain. That silky smooth voice was at the perfect level to prevent his pain from worsening.

"I should be yelling your ass off," Hal spoke, walking away from the redhead.

The younger investigator made to get up and follow him but Hal returned before he had a chance to do so.

"Here." He held up a glass of water and a blue and white pill to Kai who reached out to take it. The thought that maybe it was something Kai shouldn't take never even crossed his mind. He trusted Hal too much. He took the pill and swallowed.

Moments later, his hand flew to his mouth and he got up, pushing past Hal.

Annoyed, Hal told him, "Down the hall to your left."

He set own the empty glass on the table nearby and headed in the direction of the bathroom, wondering if he had anything help vomiting. Remembering he didn't, he paused outside the door, hearing Kai briefly puke his guts out.

Thankfully that was only an expression and Kai was done as soon as Hal finished that thought.

Flushing the toilet, Kai vowed he would never drink again. He washed his mouth out at the sink and looked at Hal through the mirror.

"How much did you have?" Hal had to ask. The old man had said he'd had only one can but...

"One can."

Hal blinked. "Then you're the biggest lightweight I've ever known." Especially since the vomiting doesn't start rearing its ugly head until they're close to alcohol poisoning. Reminding himself that Kai was of no use to him dead, Hal made sure to never let Kai go near another alcoholic drink again. It wasn't because he cared. He didn't. But by helping Kai, he'd be helping himself. He was being selfish and there was nothing more to it.

Kai opened his mouth to say something but Hal beat him to it.

"No that wasn't a compliment."

His mouth closed.

Stumbling a bit, Kai walked out of the bathroom and followed Hal back into the living room. Hal stopped abruptly and Kai bumped into him.

"S-sorry!" Hurriedly taking a few steps back to distance himself from the easily irritated blonde, it was then that Kai noticed Hal's state of dress, or lack thereof.

His face turned only a few shades lighter than his hair and he refused to meet Hal's blue gaze.

"Why don't you try a shower?"

Kai nodded and turned his body to the stairs. He took a step forward, then paused and looked back.

"Up the stairs on your left, farthest door on your right."

"Thanks." And he raced up the stairs.

"You better not puke all over the place!" But Hal went unheard and he made his way up the stairs to go find Kai something to wear.

Ten minutes later, Kai came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. His dark red eyes landed on the clothes the blonde had left for him.

Despite his dizziness and the raging headache, Kai smiled. Beneath that badass exterior, Hal really was sweet.

Though for his safety, he probably shouldn't ever tell him that.

After he finished dressing, he made his way back down the stairs, gripping the stair rail tightly to keep from tripping. He met Hal halfway down the stairs.

Hal's blue eyes scanned the smaller boy's body. It seemed his clothes were really baggy on him, but that was to be expected. His eyes stopped at his still dripping wet hair.

"Come on." The blonde walked past him up the stairs and Kai followed.

They went back to Hal's room and as soon as Kai walked in there, a towel was dropped onto his head.

He briefly winced when the towel didn't aid his headache but then relaxed when he felt Hal move the towel over his head gently.

"Idiot. Catching a cold on top of a hangover. Only you would be stupid enough to do that."

When he finished, he wished he had a cigarette on him. But smoke and a hangover don't mix well, he knew.

And again, he wasn't _caring_, he just didn't want Kai's whining to bug him later.

"Go to sleep." Hal ordered, point to his bed behind them.

"Ah, b-but, that's your—"

"I know. Just do it before I regret it." Blue eyes avoided red ones as he walked out of the room.

Kai stood there, a little confused. Should he sleep on his bed? But what if he accidentally puked? He placed his hand over his stomach and rubbed it a bit. He felt fine, but it seemed to way was very unpredictable for him. Looking down at the ground, he slowly walked over to the door.

A hand smacked his head.

"Ow," Kai whined, rubbing the top of his head while he met Hal's gaze.

"Bed. Sleep. Now."

Kai nodded and made a dash for the bed, not wanting to get on the blonde's bad side now when he was taking care of him.

Hal left the room, figuring Kai would be alright. Meanwhile, he was going to smoke for a bit.

It wasn't until twenty minutes later did Hal find out it didn't work.

Kai walked down the stairs and walked in front of Hal who was lying on the couch smoking a cigarette.

"I can't sleep."

Hal took a long drag of his cigarette before putting it out and walking away into the kitchen. "Idiot, you didn't even try."

The smaller investigator took his walking away as anger and flopped down on the couch, raising a hand to massage his temple.

Minutes later, Hal walked out of the kitchen and the unmistakable scent of coffee filled the house.

Looking up, Kai saw Hal holding out a cup of coffee for him, similar to how he gave him the water and pill earlier.

"Uh, Hal? Why are you helping me?"

Blue eyes stared straight into dark red ones, silence being Kai's answer.

The redhead took the cup after nodding to the silence and blew on it a little to cool it off a bit.

Frowning, Kai thought about why Hal was helping him. It didn't make sense. Well it did but it couldn't. Wait… Would Hal hold this against him? No way, Hal wouldn't do that! Kai spared Hal a glance before looking back down at the black liquid. Oh yes Hal would. He didn't know how he would, but he would. But the question was, why would he do it to him? Being partnered up together gave Hal more than enough stuff of Kai, though the latter never faulted the blonde for his wrongs.

"Hey Haru—" he looked up and saw he was gone.

When had he left?

Did he leave him all alone in the house?

Maybe he left him for being so annoying?

_Oh God! I'm so annoying to him I annoyed him out of his own home! I'm a horrible person!_

Kai was about to start crying when he smelled food accompanying the scent of coffee.

Ohh. So Hal was in the kitchen!

Kai almost cried out of happiness. He hadn't left him! He really did care!

"Hey useless! You think you can stomach some food in you?"

Ok, so he had a weird way of showing it, but he cared and that was all that mattered to him.

Sniffing happily, he took a small sip of the coffee, savoring the warm, slightly bitter taste. Figures Hal wouldn't put that much sugar in it. "Uh… s-sure."

"If you puke on the couch, I'm kicking you out."

It was at that point that Kai noticed that this was his first time at Hal's home. It didn't surprise him that the place was big and spotless.

Some time later, Hal came out of the kitchen carrying two plates, each holding an omelet of some kind.

Kai got a whiff of the food and he momentarily forgot about his headache.

Hal sat down after getting himself a bottle of water and began eating.

Breathing in deeply, Kai sat across from the blonde and stared down at his food.

When Hal noticed his staring, he rolled his eyes. "Idiot. I didn't poison it."

Blushing because he was caught staring, even if it was for the wrong reason, Kai looked at him sheepishly. He knew Hal wouldn't give him poisoned food, but he wasn't sure about how he would be able to handle it all. It looked like a lot of food.

He took a bite and felt it was ok to continue. When he was on his fourth bite however, he felt his stomach complain and his hands flew up to his mouth before he ran away from the table and straight into the bathroom he had come to know so well earlier in the day.

Hal closed his eyes and took a drink. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

Why was he helping him again?

Oh right, right.

Kai was of no use to him dead.

Hal brilliantly ignored the fact that he knew Kai wouldn't be dying of a hangover any time soon and left his unfinished meal to go check up on the redhead.

He saw him coming out of the bathroom, his face looking a little pale.

"What do you keep throwing up? One can of beer can't possibly cause you this much hell."

Kai looked up at him, his expression sad. "I'm sorry. You're right, I really am useless. I can't even get a hangover right. I'll leave you alone now."

He began to walk passed him but the blonde took a hold of his arm.

Hal opened his mouth to say, "Stay," but instead said, "Idiot. I can't have you leaving now when you can't even hold anything down. You'll get yourself killed. And that would only cause me problems."

Kai's face brightened. To anyone else, they might be hurt by the blonde's words, but after being with Hal for so long, Kai knew that was his way of hiding what he really thought. "Alright."

After giving Kai some water, Hal sat down on the couch to think. In his life, he'd only ever had so many hangovers, but his were never as bad as Kai's was. A couple pills for the headache that would torture him endlessly when he awoke, plenty of water to help with the dehydration and finally only eating light foods. That was really all he ever needed.

Figures that good-for-nothing would be experiencing one of the worst hangovers in history all because of one can of beer and that damn detective.

Hal looked up at the smaller detective standing in front of him. He raised a brow. "Have you ever had a Bloody Mary?"

Kai's stomach protested at the name. "H-how about a Virgin Mary?"

"Fine." Hal stood up and was about to walk to his kitchen—he was starting to feel like a goddamn housewife at this point—to make the drink when Kai's vision swam and he fell forwards.

The blonde caught him, surprised. The redhead felt light and Hal frowned when he saw Kai had fallen asleep in his arms.

Or maybe he was dead?

Faint snoring sounds quickly confirmed the former.

Hal was about to lay him on the couch when he sighed and instead lifted Kai into his arms and carried him up the stairs.

At least no one was around to see him be nice.

Yeah had a guest room he could just throw Kai in, but for some odd reason, he decided to put the sleeping detective in his room.

_He better not puke in here._

He set the redhead down and ran a hand through his hair. He looked down at Kai and shook his head. "You'll mean the death of me, you know that?"

Kai responded with a light snore.

A couple hours later, as Hal sat in his room now sporting a shirt while reading a book and watching over Kai who was sleeping peacefully, Kai started mumbling in his sleep.

"Hm?" Raising a brow, Hal lifted his attention from his book.

Kai mumbled again and Hal lowered his book and set it on the table beside him.

"H-Hal…" came Kai's near breathless mumble.

Curious (although Hal would never admit it out loud), Hal walked over to him and stopped at the edge of his bed. He saw Kai's lips move but his whispered words couldn't reach Hal's ears. The blonde leaned down so his face was only inches away from Kai's

Kai stayed silent for a while and Hal nearly pulled back but before he could, Kai reached out for him in his sleep and pulled him down.

Blue eyes widened when he found himself kissing Kai.

The redhead's grip on Hal's shirt loosened soon after and his hand feel away. As soon as he was released, Hal stood up and took a couple steps back, waiting for Kai's reaction.

Some shifting and soft snores were Kai's reaction.

The idiot was still asleep!

And he just kissed him!

Hal looked away from the sleeping detective and he quickly walked out of the room.

oOoOo

The next morning, Kai found himself awake and feeling better in Hal's bed. His dark red eyes looked around the room and he frowned when he saw the blonde was nowhere to be seen.

_How long was I out?_

He got out of bed and yawned, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth.

_More importantly, if I slept in Hal's room, where'd he sleep?_

"Hal?" He called out a couple of times and not a single response.

When he made it to the living room, he found a white piece of paper on the ground with Hal's elegant writing on it.

_Good for nothing. Went out. Leave when you want._

Kai only smiled.

oOoOo

A couple hours later, Hal returned home. He wondered if Kai was still at his house, then a note on the dining room table caught his attention. Kai's slightly messy handwriting stared back at him.

_Hey Hal. I don't remember anything of what happened yesterday, but thanks for taking care of me. I'm sorry, I must've been such a bother to you. Thanks again and see you at work! _

Hal rolled his eyes at the "bother" part and reread the second sentence, subconsciously bringing a hand up to his lips.

_Don't remember anything, huh?_

Hal crumbled up the paper before going into the kitchen and tossing it in his trash can.

"Tch. Idiot."

* * *

**Monkey: So I hope that wasn't so bad n.n; **

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
